Any organism with linear chromosomes faces a substantial obstacle in maintaining the terminal sequence of its DNA often referred to as the “end replication problem” (Blackburn (1984) Annu. Rev. Biochem. 53:163-194; Cavalier-Smith (1974) Nature 250:467-470; Cech & Lingner (1997) Ciba Found. Symp. 211:20-34; Lingner, et al. (1995) Science 269:1533-1534; Lundblad (1997) Nat. Med. 3:1198-1199; Ohki, et al. (2001) Mol. Cell. Biol. 21:5753-5766). Eukaryotic cells overcome this problem through the use of a specialized DNA polymerase, called telomerase. Telomerase adds tandem, G-rich, DNA repeats (telomeres) to the 3′-end of linear chromosomes that serve to protect chromosomes from loss of genetic information, chromosome end-to-end fusion, genomic instability and senescence (Autexier & Lue (2006) Annu. Rev. Biochem. 75:493-517; Blackburn & Gall (1978) J. Mol. Biol. 120:33-53; Chatziantoniou (2001) Pathol. Oncol. Res. 7:161-170; Collins (1996) Curr. Opin. Cell Biol. 8:374-380; Dong, et al. (2005) Crit. Rev. Oncol. Hematol. 54:85-93).
The core telomerase holoenzyme is an RNA-dependent DNA polymerase (TERT) paired with an RNA molecule (TER) that serves as a template for the addition of telomeric sequences (Blackburn (2000) Nat. Struct. Biol. 7:847-850; Lamond (1989) Trends Biochem. Sci. 14:202-204; Miller & Collins (2002) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 99:6585-6590; Miller, et al. (2000) EMBO J. 19:4412-4422; Shippen-Lentz & Blackburn (1990) Science 247:546-552). TERT is composed of four functional domains one of which shares similarities with the HIV reverse transcriptase (RT) in that it contains key signature motifs that are hallmarks of this family of proteins (Autexier & Lue (2006) supra; Bryan, et al. (1998) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 95:8479-8484; Lee, et al. (2003) J. Biol. Chem. 278:52531-52536; Peng, et al. (2001) Mol. Cell 7:1201-1211). The RT domain, which contains the active site of telomerase is thought to be involved in loose associations with the RNA template (Collins & Gandhi (1998) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 95:8485-8490; Jacobs, et al. (2005) Protein Sci. 14:2051-2058). TERT however is unique, when compared to other reverse transcriptases in that it contains two domains N-terminal to the RT domain that are essential for function. These include the far N-terminal domain (TEN), which is the least conserved among phylogenetic groups, but is required for appropriate human, yeast and ciliated protozoa telomerase activity in vitro and telomere maintenance in vivo (Friedman & Cech (1999) Genes Dev. 13:2863-2874; Friedman, et al. (2003) Mol. Biol. Cell 14:1-13). The TEN domain has both DNA- and RNA-binding properties. DNA-binding facilitates loading of telomerase to the chromosomes while RNA-binding is non-specific and the role of this interaction is unclear (Hammond, et al. (1997) Mol. Cell. Biol. 17:296-308; Jacobs, et al. (2006) Nat. Struct. Mol. Biol. 13:218-225; Wyatt, et al. (2007) Mol. Cell. Biol. 27:3226-3240). A third domain, the telomerase RNA binding domain (TRBD), is located between the TEN and RT domains, and unlike the TEN-domain is highly conserved among phylogenetic groups and is essential for telomerase function both in vitro and in vivo (Lai, et al. (2001) Mol. Cell. Biol. 21:990-1000). The TRBD contains key signature motifs (CP- and T-motifs) implicated in RNA recognition and binding and makes extensive contacts with stem I and the TBE of TER, both of which are located upstream of the template (Bryan, et al. (2000) Mol. Cell 6:493-499; Cunningham & Collins (2005) Mol. Cell. Biol. 25:4442-4454; Lai, et al. (2002) Genes Dev. 16:415-420; Lai, et al. (2001) supra; Miller, et al. (2000) supra; O'Connor, et al. (2005) J. Biol. Chem. 280:17533-17539). The TRBD-TER interaction is required for the proper assembly and enzymatic activity of the holoenzyme both in vitro and in vivo, and is thought to play an important role (although indirect) in the faithful addition of multiple, identical telomeric repeats at the ends of chromosomes (Lai, et al. (2002) supra; Lai, et al. (2003) Mol. Cell 11:1673-1683; Lai, et al. (2001) supra).
Unlike TERT, TER varies considerably in size between species. For example, in Tetrahymena thermophila TER is only 159 nucleotides long (Greider & Blackburn (1989) Nature 337:331-337), while yeast harbors an unusually long TER of 1167 nucleotides (Zappulla & Cech (2004) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 101:0024-10029). Despite the large differences in size and structure, the core structural elements of TER are conserved among phylogenetic groups, suggesting a common mechanism of telomere replication among organisms (Chen, et al. (2000) Cell 100:503-514; Chen & Greider (2003) Genes Dev. 17:2747-2752; Chen & Greider (2004) Trends Biochem. Sci. 29:183-192; Ly, et al. (2003) Mol. Cell. Biol. 23:6849-6856; Theimer & Feigon (2006) Curr. Opin. Struct. Biol. 16:307-318). These include the template, which associates loosely with the RT domain, and provides the code for telomere synthesis, and the TBE, which partly regulates telomerase's repeat addition processivity. In Tetrahymena thermophila, the TBE is formed by stem II and the flanking single stranded regions, and is located upstream and in close proximity to the template (Lai, et al. (2002) supra; Lai, et al. (2003) supra; Licht & Collins (1999) Genes Dev. 13:1116-1125). Low-affinity TERT-binding sites are also found in helix IV and the template recognition element (TRE) of Tetrahymena thermophila TER.
TERT function is regulated by a number of proteins, some of which act by direct association with the TERT/TER complex, while others act by regulating access of telomerase to the chromosome end through their association with the telomeric DNA (Aisner, et al. (2002) Curr. Opin. Genet. Dev. 12:80-85; Cong, et al. (2002) Microbiol. Mol. Biol. Rev. 66:407-425; Dong, et al. (2005) supra; Loayza & de Lange (2004) Cell 117:279-280; Smogorzewska & de Lange (2004) Annu. Rev. Biochem. 73:177-208; Smogorzewska, et al. (2000) Mol. Cell. Biol. 20:1659-1668; Witkin & Collins (2004) Genes Dev. 18:1107-1118; Witkin, et al. (2007) Mol. Cell. Biol. 27:2074-2083). For example, p65 in the ciliated protozoan Tetrahymena thermophila or its homologue p43 in Euplotes aediculatus, are integral components of the telomerase holoenzyme (Aigner & Cech (2004) RNA 10:1108-1118; Aigner, et al. (2003) Biochemistry 42:5736-5747; O'Connor & Collins (2006) Mol. Cell. Biol. 26:2029-2036; Prathapam, et al. (2005) Nat. Struct. Mol. Biol. 12:252-257; Witkin & Collins (2004) supra; Witkin, et al. (2007) supra). Both p65 and p43 are thought to bind and fold TER, a process required for the proper assembly and full activity of the holoenzyme. In yeast, recruitment and subsequent up regulation of telomerase activity requires the telomerase-associated protein Est1 (Evans & Lundblad (2002) Genetics 162:1101-1115; Hughes, et al. (1997) Ciba Found. Symp. 211:41-52; Lundblad (2003) Curr. Biol. 13:R439-441; Lundblad & Blackburn (1990) Cell 60:529-530; Reichenbach, et al. (2003) Curr. Biol. 13:568-574; Snow, et al. (2003) Curr. Biol. 13:698-704). Est1 binds the RNA component of telomerase, an interaction that facilitates recruitment of the holoenzyme to the eukaryotic chromosome ends via its interaction with the telomere binding protein Cdc13 (Chandra, et al. (2001) Genes Dev. 15:404-414; Evans & Lundblad (1999) Science 286:117-120; Lustig (2001) Nat. Struct. Biol. 8:297-299; Pennock, et al. (2001) Cell 104:387-396).
How telomerase and associated regulatory factors physically interact and function with each other to maintain appropriate telomere length is under investigation. Structural and biochemical characterization of these factors, both in isolation and complexed with one another, can be used to determine how the interaction of the TRBD domain with stem I and the TBE of TER facilitate the proper assembly and promote the repeat addition processivity of the holenzyme.
While in vitro and in vivo screening assays have been developed to identify agents which modulate telomerase activity or telomere binding, focus has not been placed on identifying agents with a degree of specificity for particular domains or substrate pockets. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,067,283; 6,906,237; 6,787,133; 6,623,930; 6,517,834; 6,368,789; 6,358,687; 6,342,358; 5,856,096; 5,804,380; and 5,645,986 and US 2006/0040307.